Scrabout Tournament Series 5
Scrabout Tournament Series 5 is the fourth annual tournament occur in Scrabout 2015 in real-life tournament. It happens between November 7, 2015. This tournament has 4-player match, 7 tiles game and only 1 fight per game. The player who have first place in the fight he/she will advance to next round or finals. In Finals the rules are the same if someone who is the Champion place he/she will not allowed in next series while the runner-ups are stayed up to first round of the game but he/she qualifies for Champions League 2015 . Fight 1 The game happens between Hera, Ran, Myosotis and Versong in against each other in the battlefield. The winner of the game is Ran and advances to the finals while the three defeated players were demoted. Fight 1 is the highest battlefield and is always first in the games and adds one of the newcomer in the game. Shockingly in the starting of the game Jayvees began mistaken when Hera make the first turn instead of Ran as a first turn but still Ran takes the first place. Fight 2 The game happens between Crystalkin, Sellar, Cyan and Arnel in against each other in the battlefield. The winner of the game is Arnel and advances to the finals while the three defeated players were demoted. Fight 2 is the higher battlefield and it was second game after the Fight 1. Steve is upset that Arnel cheats using Scrabble Expert that leads to bingo in the very last game and he manage to get past Sellar due to the ending advantage. Arnel is MVP! Fight 3 The game happens between Segiyut, You, Arances and Zara in against each other in the battlefield. The winner of the game is Segiyut and advances to the finals while the three defeated players were demoted. Fight 3 is the high battlefield and it was third game and involves players in third runner up slate. "Why you're always ......." Segiyut manage to score more than 200 points in the series. Fight 4 The game happens between Yamura, Viper, Adjaua and Edmus in against each other in the battlefield. The winner of the game is Adjaua and advances to the finals while the three defeated players were demoted. Fight 4 is the low battlefield and it was fourth game and involves players in last runner up slate. Only to take biggest advances is to win or getting second or third runner in the fight. Adjaua make his first appearance in Fight 4 takes the winning spot in the game advance to the finals. Finals The match occurs their final battle between Ran, Arnel, Segiyut and Adjaua. The winner of this match is Ran and become the sixth person qualified to Champions League Resolution Ran is qualified to Champions League 2015 proving to the end of rivalry between Ran and Yamura. Jayvees adds Insomuch in order to promote the event. The next fight will be held on November 15, 2015 afternoon late. Category:Tournament Category:Scrabout 2015 Category:Complete Tournaments